DERRIBANDO BARRERAS
by Itahina-Sempai
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke son buenos amigos y ambos tienen una meta ser los mejores medicos de konoha, a medida que el tiempo pasa Sasuke ya no ve de la misma forma a Hinata, y lo mismo pasa con Hinata su amistad se va convirtiendo en algo mas, pero prefieren mantenerlo en secreto despues de todo los Uchihas y los Hyugas son enemigos. Abe. LEMON


Ahora todos los participantes al examen chunnin estaban intentando cumplir la segunda etapa, sin duda era una prueba muy dura que mezclaba a la perfección las habilidades de cada participante: supervivencia, extracción de información, apoyo mutuo, a medida que pasaban las horas uno que otro grupo caía en manos enemigas. Y en uno de los rincones más alejados de Konoha Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo saltaban entre los arboles asegurándose de no toparse con visitas no deseadas, Sasuke no podía permitirse fallar no ahora cuando la seguridad de sus amigos estaba en sus manos, por primera vez en su vida temía por Naruto y Sakura pero tenía que tranquilizarse, si bien eran atacados él podía curarlos ese era un secreto para él, nadie a excepción de ellos dos incluyendo a su maestro y a su mejor amiga sabían que él estaba a solo unos tres mese de graduarse en medicina.

Ese último pensamiento lo deprimió un poco no podía evitar sentir envidia hacia Hinata, ella se había graduado en a los nueve años en medicina general y ya tenía su especialización en dos aéreas muy avanzadas: neurocirugía y cardiología. Pero los celos siempre eran vencidos por la admiración que sentía hacia ella, admiraba su pasión y su devoción que ella demostraba en cada una de sus pruebas médicas, la manera en que ella había seguido sus sueños aun en contra de su padre. Sin duda el día en que Hiashi Hyuga se enterara que su hija estaba en la lista de las dos futuras sucesoras del escuadrón medico de Konoha lo volverían loco, O si él tendría que besar el suelo por donde su hija caminara, una arrogante sonrisa adorno su rostro no podía esperar a que eso sucediera, pero mientras tanto Hinata seguiría guardando su secreto y ella la de él.

y fue justamente ese secreto que los unió, cada día que pasaron juntos se conocieron a fondo, casi sabían lo que uno pensaba o sentía, en varias ocasiones terminaban la palabra del otro, claro que también su amistad era un secreto, después de todo los Uchiha y los Hyuga son enemigos por naturaleza o eso es lo que su padre le explico, siempre tachándolos de arrogantes y soberbios altaneros y manipuladores, mentalmente no había deferencia entre ambos claro que cuando su padre escucho su comentario lo castigo por tres meses consecutivos, pero su padre estaba en un grave error no todos los Hyugas eran así, Hinata era diferente su sola mirada lo decía, una mirada llena de bondad y tranquilidad eh inocencia, y su carácter siempre tan tímido pero esa timidez se convertía en valor cuando el momento preciso lo requería, sin contar las veces que ella se preocupaba por los otros en vez de sí misma, al comienzo no entendía el ¿por qué de su actitud? Pero con el tiempo lo comprendió, ella era un verdadera shinobi de su aldea dispuesta a dar la vida y corazón por la paz.

De pronto el comunicador que se les había asignado a cada líder de grupo sonó, Sasuke no dudo en contestar prácticamente quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar que el examen acaba de ser cancelado, enojado exigió explicación la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que se dirigieran a la torre central lo más pronto posible, en medio de gruñidos ordeno a sus camaradas seguirlos mientras le avisaba las ultima orden. En veinte minutos ya habían llegado no se sorprendieron cuando vieron a casi todos los equipos sobrevivientes ingresar con mala cara, peor su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a muchos de ellos heridos de gravedad, apenas ingresaron a la torre se dispuso a cumplir con su deber, pero eran demasiados enojado el grupo médico del lugar llegaría en dos horas, pero eso era demasiado tiempo muchos de ellos no resistirían, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que Hinata llegara.

**-Te ayudo- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas**

**-Ya era hora**

**-Estaba ocupada**

**-Hump**

**-!No me digas Hump!, no sabes los muertos que están trayendo del bosque.**

**-Hump**

Cuando terminaron de tener su fugaz debate Hinata y Sasuke emprendieron con su trabajo, ambos mostraban sus habilidades, claro que la que llamaba más la atención era Hinata, pasada la hora casi la mayoría de ellos ya estaban fuera de peligro, ahora solo les quedaba las personas con heridas leves, pero de golpe las puertas del centro se abrieron dejando ver al equipo de Gay semsei totalmente agotados, Hinata se asusto mucho cuando vio que Lee siendo cargado por el hombro por su amiga Tenten. Sin dudarlo se acerco a ellos y Sasuke también, ambos pidieron revisar a Lee, Tenten en medio de llanto les dio las gracias, con mucho cuidado lo depositaron en el suelo, Hinata primero tomo su pulso y se horrorizo al ver lo bajo que estaba, reuniendo ya el poco chacra que le quedaba poso suavemente sus manos encima del pecho de este dejando ver una haz luz blanca que aumentaba de nivel, poco a poco el color en la piel de lee volvió a la normalidad, mientras la Hyuga hacia su trabajo Sasuke atendía a tenten esta tenía una herida de arma blanca debajo de su hombro muy cerca de su busto, la pobre chica no podía estar más rojas su blusa estaba desabrochada dejando ver el inicio de sus senos los cuales estaban cubiertos por líneas rojizas, en cambio Sasuke estaba de los más tranquilo ya se había acostumbrado a ver a mujeres sin ropa en el hospital cuando tenía sus prácticas en el hospital, así que para él no era nada nuevo, pero al parecer para esta chica si ye so le hacía gracia, verla así de roja era para reírse hasta morir. Cuando finalizo se marcho dejando a la chica totalmente vendada y curada.

Pero Hinata aun no terminaba sus utensilios de medicina se estaban acabando y la morfina y anestesia se habían agotado y su labor con Lee aun no terminaba, Sasuke se dio cuenta y fue ayudarla ahora el estaba sujetando las piernas de chico mientras que Hinata tomaba un bisturí y procedía a hacer un corte desde la rodilla hasta la naciente del tobillo, desgraciadamente este se había despertado y empezó a gritar debido al dolor, la segunda incisión fue en la otra pierna ambas mostraban un hinchazón anormal que dejaba en claro que tenía una hemorragia interna, y la única forma de liberar la tención era abrir las venas principales de la pierna. Tenten tuvo que sujetar a Lee con ayuda de Neji para que este no se moviera, pasado res minutos la hinchazón bajo al punto que ya se podía administrar sedante en la zona afectada y suturar, Hinata ya estaba suturando mientras Lee se quejaba llamándola carnicera y de paso a Sasuke también claro que el Uchiha se enojo y le dio un discurso que lo dejo callado, al final Hinata como Sasuke quedaron exhaustos y sus ropas y manos quedaron cubiertos de sangre, su suerte fue que dé lugar había una laguna donde ambos fueron y borraron los rastros de sangre.

**-Hiciste un gran trabajo Hinata.**

**-Lo mismo digo Sasuke esta vez no te desmayaste al ver sangre.**

**-Eso duele.**

**-Que te duela.**

**-Te odio.**

**-Y yo te amo.**

**-Malvada.**

**-Aprendí del mejor.**

**-Yo solo doy buenos ejemplos.**

**- Te creeré.**

**-Hummmmm….**

**Antes de que Hinata contestara Sasuke se abalanzo sobre ella y empezó un ataque de cosquillas, por su parte Hinata intentaba escapar pero le era imposible, este no le daba oportunidad a escapar, sin contar que ella era muy cosquillosa y que sus risas se oían cada vez con más fuerzas, Sasuke estaba embelesado con la hermosa sonrisa que ella le daba, adoraba ver el brillo de sus ojos, cuando él quiso detenerse no pudo la tenía tan cerca que de cierta manera lo afectaba, sus manos dejaron de moverse, sus labios estaban a tan solo milímetros de entrar en contacto y sus miradas estaban conectadas, una extraña necesidad de reflejaba en ambas, era la primera vez que les sucedía algo así.**

_**Hinata-**_ susurro roncamente mientras su oscura mirada se posaba en los labios de ella, y a sus fosas nasales llegaba un suave perfume a rosas que el ya conocía de memoria. Mientras Sasuke era sumergido en aquella hipnotizarte sensación, Hinata solo poso su pálida mano en la mejilla de el al momento que lo llamaba repetida veces hasta que su voz fue callada cuando sintió una cálida y húmeda sensación sobre sus labios, sus hermosos ojos blancos estaban bien abiertos pero luego cerrarse dejando a la vista sus hermosas pestañas rizadas, con un poco de miedo ella se dejo envolver y empezó a mover sus labios tímidamente, sus labios se movían a un ritmo lento y dulce, con mucho cuidado Sasuke delineo con su lengua los labios de Hinata pidiendo en silencio profundizar el beso, Hinata acepto pero luego deseo no hacerlo, Sasuke invadía su cavidad de forma enloquecedora, casi la dejaba sin aliento, inútiles eran sus esfuerzos este no desistía, pero se separaron cuando el aire era casi extinto, cuando sus labios rompieron contacto sus miradas hicieron lo contrario, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y la respiración alterada de ambos solo los puso más nerviosos.

**Te amo**- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA.**

**SASUHINA O ITAHINA O UN TRIO? UNA PREGUNTA TENTADORA**


End file.
